O Pomo Perdido
by AnnaMel
Summary: Procurando por um pomo perdido, Lily Evans vai achar muito mais... LJ


O Pomo Perdido

Capítulo Único

* * *

Lily Evans estava começando a ficar irritada.

Também, não era para menos: quem não ficaria irritado se tivesse que botar em ordem os relatórios de detenção de uma escola de bruxaria inteira e a pessoa que estava ali, supostamente para ajudá-la, estivesse andando pra lá e pra cá na Sala Comunal reservada para os monitores-chefes?

"POTTER! Qual o problema com você dessa vez???!!!!"

Ele pareceu assustado com o grito, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que não estava sozinho na sala. Então, parou e, olhando-a nos olhos (como ela odiava quando ele fazia isso. Odiava principalmente as reviravoltas que seu estômago dava, e que aparentemente estavam aumentando de intensidade), respondeu:

"Não é nada importante, Lily."

Ele sorriu um pouco e ela ficou mais irritada ainda. Não adiantava nem pedir para que ele a chamasse de Evans, ela já havia desistido. Ele fazia isso de propósito. Só podia ser. E ainda por cima, sabia muito bem como ela ficava irritada quando não conseguia descobrir algo.

"Se não é nada importante, por que você está aí, tentando cavar um buraco na nossa Sala Comunal sem a ajuda de uma pá?"

"Porque assim é mais... interessante?" A resposta saiu em tom de pergunta, o que só confirmou as suspeitas dela: ele só fazia isso para irritá-la.

Lily não conseguia compreender o que fizera Dumbledore nomear James Potter como monitor-chefe. A escolha mais lógica seria Remus Lupin, o único dos marotos que parecia ter algo mais na cabeça do que um desejo incessante de transformar a vida em Hogwarts numa verdadeira confusão. Mas, ao pensar nisso, ela teve de admitir para si mesma que o diretor parecia seguir uma lógica própria para tomar suas decisões. O que a deixou sem nenhuma opção a não ser aceitar o cargo com Potter.

"Potter, você definitivamente sabe como me irritar ainda mais"

"Lily, minha querida, por que você não deixa essa mania de me chamar pelo sobrenome, olha pra mim e admite o que eu e o resto de Hogwarts já sabemos há muito tempo: que nós somos almas gêmeas e devemos passar o resto da vida juntos?"

"Tá bom..."

"Sério?"

Ela quase riu da cara espantada que ele fez. Então, olhou nos olhos dele e o que viu lhe deixou momentaneamente sem fala: um brilho de esperança, que o fazia parecer um menino de dois anos de idade ao ganhar um presente novo.

"Não" Ela finalmente respondeu, assim que recuperou a fala.

Perder a fala, olhar demais para ele, procurar por ele e sentir a sua falta quando ele não estava por perto eram coisas que vinham acontecendo com mais freqüência nos últimos tempos. A constatação de que sentia a falta da risada dele, do jeito que ele passava a mão pelos cabelos e até dos pedidos insistentes para que ela saísse com ele (que tinham diminuído de quantidade, mas não de intensidade, ela havia notado) a deixava assustada. Não queria sentir falta dele. Não queria sentir falta de ninguém. Essa era uma das lições mais importantes que havia aprendido com sua irmã: quando você não se importa com as pessoas, nada do que elas dizem pode te machucar. Nem quando sua própria irmã lhe proibia de comparecer ao seu casamento, alegando que o noivo não gostava de pessoas anormais como você. O que importava se ela era a sua única família?

"Lily, você ainda tá aí?" Ela saiu de seus pensamentos e assustou-se ao deparar com os olhos castanhos dele, cheios de preocupação, olhando para ela.

"Claro que estou aqui, Potter. O que você estava dizendo?"

"Nada, só estava pedindo para você não brincar comigo desse jeito. Por um momento, achei que os meus sonhos tinham finalmente se realizado. Logo depois, você puxou meu tapete"

"Bom, eu tenho certeza que qualquer uma dessas garotinhas que vivem beijando o chão que você passa ficará muito feliz em te consolar, não é mesmo?" Sua voz saíra cheia de amargura, revelando o ciúme que sentia.

Ela tinha visto, sim, todas aquelas garotas, muito mais bonitas que ela, se oferecendo para consolá-lo, para faze-lo esquecer. E tinha se irritado quando ele tinha saído com algumas delas, algumas até tinham tido a honra de serem beijadas por ele (segundo os boatos), mas era só. Esses relacionamentos não duravam nem uma semana, e logo depois ele voltava a insistir para que Lily saísse com ele. E, se no começo ela dizia não com toda a certeza, nos últimos meses ela vinha se sentindo tentada a mudar a resposta. Afinal de contas, se ele tinha pedido para sair com ela por dois anos seguidos, deixando-se ser humilhado com todos os foras que levava dela e mesmo assim não desistindo, a questão não podia ser orgulho. Ele devia gostar dela, não é mesmo?

Talvez, se ela aceitasse sair com ele, as coisas ficassem mais claras. Talvez ela parasse de sentir tanto a falta dele.

"Acontece que eu não quero nenhuma delas, Lily. Quando você vai entender que eu quero você??"

Ele nunca tinha sido tão direto, nem soado tão sincero. Ela sentiu-se fraquejar por um instante.

"Ruim pra você, então. Porque eu não quero você" No momento que terminou a frase, Lily sentiu que havia acabado de contar a maior mentira de sua vida.

"É, eu tenho tentado me convencer disso. Mas eu olho nesses seus olhos verdes e eles me contam uma história totalmente diferente"

"Talvez você esteja vendo errado"

"Será? Eu não acredito nisso"

E com isso, James recomeçou a andar de um lado para outro. Para não deixar de dar a última palavra, e também para convencê-lo (e a si mesma) que ele estava errado, Lily tentou recomeçar a conversar.

"Você ainda não me disse por que está tão nervoso"

"Já te disse que não é nada"

"E eu já não acreditei. Anda, Potter, me diz em que enrascada você se meteu dessa vez"

"O que a faz ter tanta certeza que eu me meti numa enrascada?"

"Eu estou errada?" Quando ele ficou em silêncio, ela só levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não exatamente. Mas também não está certa. O fato é que... sabe como eu vivo brincando com o pomo?"

"Claro. Eu já não te disse que esse é um hábito idiota?"

"Só um milhão de vezes. Bem, eu só posso ficar brincando com o pomo porque, como Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, eu tenho acesso aos equipamentos, e, claro, também sou responsável por eles. Ontem, quando eu ia por o pomo de volta na caixa, ele escapou da minha mão e eu... ainda não achei"

"Tudo bem, é só você voltar aonde o pomo escapou e esperar. Uma hora ele tem que aparecer, não é?"

"Eu queria que fosse tão simples assim. O problema é que, apesar de eu ter enfeitiçado para que ele não subisse mais do que um metro e meio, o pomo é muito rápido"

"E não tem um feitiço que você possa fazer para o pomo voltar sozinho? Quer dizer... como vocês treinam o apanhador?" Lily nunca tinha se interessado muito por Quadribol, mas quase sete anos vivendo num lugar onde todo mundo tinha alguma a coisa a dizer sobre o jogo faziam qualquer um conhecer pelo menos o básico.

"Num treino sim, mas é que nesse pomo... eu achei que não ia precisar"

"Claro, né, Potter? Você sabia que ia dar conta..." Lily estava sendo muito sarcástica, e James simplesmente abaixou a cabeça. Vendo que dar uma bronca nele não ia adiantar em nada, ela acalmou a voz. "O que vai acontecer se você não achar esse pomo?"

"Eu tenho que achar ele até amanhã cedo, antes do treino do time. Se não é bem provável que eu seja tirado da posição de Capitão. Talvez até do time" Ele disse bem baixinho. Lily imediatamente ficou preocupada Duvidava que tirassem James do time, pois nenhum dos artilheiros era tão bom como ele, mas sabia que a posição de Capitão era importante para ele.

"Por que você não chama o Nicholas para pegar esse pomo? Ele é o apanhador do time, não é?"

"Por dois motivos simples: o primeiro, ele não é tão bom ainda. Como ele só entrou esse ano para o time, ainda está em fase de treinamento. Segundo, ninguém do time pode saber desse pequeno deslize"

"Nem o Sirius?"

"Especialmente o Sirius. Ele nunca vai me deixar em paz se descobrir que eu perdi o pomo"

Lily suspirou.

"E qual é seu plano, então?"

"Eu achei que, se alguém aceitasse ir até o campo de Quadribol comigo, eu poderia achar esse pomo antes que alguém desse pela falta dele. Você poderia ir comigo, não poderia?" E lançou seu melhor olhar pidão. Ela suspirou, já sabendo que não ia negar.

"Potter, é melhor que você não esteja aprontando nada"

"Eu não estou, juro. Jamais brincaria com algo tão sério quanto Quadribol" Ele disse, sério, e ela quase riu. Quase.

"Ok, Potter. Apesar de achar que não vou ser de grande ajuda, eu vou com você. Afinal de contas, com você andando de um lado para outro, eu nunca vou conseguir pôr esse relatório em ordem mesmo"

Os dois foram andando, devagar, até o campo de Quadribol, quando uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Lily.

"Como você sabe que o pomo ainda está aqui, no campo? Ele não pode ter voado para qualquer outro lugar do castelo?"

"Não, o campo de Quadribol tem uma barreira mágica que o impede de sair dos limites do campo"

"Ah..." E fizeram o resto da caminhada em silêncio.

"Bom, agora é isso. O jeito é ficar com os olhos bem atentos, para quando o pomo resolver aparecer"

"Como é que a gente vai pegar esse negócio? Ele é bem rápido, não é?"

"Lily, por mais que eu te ame, com todas as forças do meu coração" ela não conseguiu deixar de revirar os olhos ao ouvir isso, ao mesmo tempo que tentava controlar os batimentos descompassados do seu coração "não chame o pomo de negócio, certo? E a gente vai apanhar o pomo apanhando, oras..."

"Potter, usa essa coisa que normalmente só te serve para separar as orelhas para pensar um pouquinho: se você já tentou apanhar o pomo e não conseguiu, o que te garante que a gente vai conseguir apanhá-lo agora?"

"Eu só tentei sozinho. Com você me ajudando, vai ficar mais fácil"

"Eu realmente não consigo entender como ou por que, mas se você tá dizendo e quem entende de quadribol aqui é você..." Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando um lampejo de luz dourada passou pelo canto de seus olhos "Hei, olha o pomo ali!"

"Ali? Ali aonde?"

"Ele passou por aquele poste, no canto de lá... agora, tá vindo pra cá "

"Aonde? Lily, você tem certeza?"

"Claro, James" Na euforia, ela nem notou que o havia chamado pelo nome "Quer ver? Pelo caminho que ele estava fazendo, a gente vai conseguir pegá-lo..." Ela deu dois passos para trás e, estendendo o braço esquerdo pelas costas, fechou a mão "ahá... olha quem resolveu aparecer para o chá!"

A cara atônita dele quando ela abriu a mão só o suficiente para ele ver as asas douradas do pomo, lutando para se libertar, dificultou bastante para ela lutar contra o impulso de correr até ele e beijá-lo. Ela sorriu como uma boba, sentindo como se um monte de borboletas tivessem tomado conta do seu estômago.

"Como você conseguiu isso? Eu fiquei tentando achar esse negócio por duas horas ontem, e você em menos de cinco minutos consegue?" Ele estava indignado.

Controlando-se para não sorrir, ela respondeu:

"James, primeiro de tudo, não chame o pomo de negócio, certo?" Ele sorriu e ela teve que limpar a garganta para poder continuar "E depois, a gente conseguiu recuperar o pomo. É isso que importa, certo?"

"Mas... como você conseguiu?"

"Ah, James, sei lá... foi sorte."

"Lily, ninguém pega o pomo por sorte. É impossível!"

"Não é impossível, James, se eu fiz" Ela respondeu com o tom de voz que usaria para explicar algo a alguém com dois anos de idade.

"Eu não acho que você tenha feito isso por sorte"

"E como você explica isso, então?"

"Muito simples, minha cara Lily: talento"

"Talento, Potter? Até parece!"

"Ah, eu voltei a ser Potter, é? Isso quer dizer que eu te irritei. E se eu te irritei, é porque o que eu disse é verdade"

"Nossa, que lógica linda! Só tem um probleminha: eu sempre me irrito com as besteiras que você fala. E se eu voltei a te chamar de Potter, é porque voltei ao meu estado normal!!!"

"Vamos ver se eu tô errado, então! Me dá o pomo!"

Ela já sentia o rosto pegando fogo, de tanta raiva que estava passando. Como é que ele conseguia irritá-la tanto, até com coisas bestas?

"Toma!" E passou para a mão dele. Porém, ele não fechou a mão rápido o bastante e o pomo voou novamente.

"Agora eu quero ver você achar essa coisa!"

"Pois bem, agora eu quero ver você não achar!!!"

Ela teve que respirar fundo. Não adiantou. Ela pensou em simplesmente dar as costas para ele e ir embora, mas, como sempre, a curiosidade levou a melhor.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ora, Lily, se amanhã o pomo não estiver no seu lugar, a Madame Hooch vai perguntar quem foi que estava com ele por último. E, eu sinto muito, minha flor, mas eu serei obrigado a dizer que você estava junto comigo. Já pensou a bronca? O monitor e a monitora-chefes perderam o pomo?"

Ela suspirou fundo. Se fosse um dragão, com certeza estaria soltando fogo pelas ventas. Porque, por mais que odiasse James Potter, ele estava certo. Ela é que não deveria ter aceitado ir ao campo com ele. Mas não adiantava chorar sobre a poção derramada.

"Tudo bem, vamos achar logo essa coisinha. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer" Ela disse, sem tentar esconder a raiva. Ele ainda tentou voltar a conversar, mas ela simplesmente não o respondeu. Vinte minutos depois, estava quase desistindo quando percebeu um movimento estranho do lado contrário do campo onde estava.

Olhou ao seu redor, procurando por James, mas ele estava alguns metros adiante, logicamente aborrecido com o silêncio que ela havia imposto entre eles. Passava as mãos nos cabelos a toda hora, deixando-os ainda mais desarrumados do que já eram naturalmente. E, pela primeira vez, cogitou a idéia de que talvez ele não passasse a mão nos cabelos para chamar a atenção das meninas, e sim porque estava nervoso. O pensamento trouxe um sentimento de ternura por ele que ela não imaginava ser possível sentir, e ela sorriu. Se fosse verdade, ela o fazia ficar muito nervoso.

Deixando de lado suas fantasias (e também ficando um pouco assustada com o rumo de seus pensamentos), ela recomeçou a procurar pelo pomo. Dois segundos depois, sentiu, mais do que viu, o pomo bem nas suas costas. Sem parar para pensar, simplesmente estendeu o braço e fechou, pela segunda vez naquela noite, os dedos em torno da pequena bolinha dourada.

"Ahá! Te peguei de novo!" Ela exclamou, triunfante. James se virou ao ouvir seu grito de triunfo e, quando ela levantou os olhos da mão que segurava o pomo, ficou sem ar quando se deparou com a expressão dele. Uma expressão de profunda admiração. Com alguma coisa mais, que ela não soube definir.

"Você fica linda quando sorri, sabia?" Ele disse em um sussurro, não desviando seus olhos dos dela. Ela sentiu o rosto ficando vermelho, e não conseguiu controlar um sorriso tímido. "Eu queria ser o motivo de te fazer sorrir assim. Mas parece que a única coisa que eu consigo é te fazer sair do sério" Ele completou, e parecia tão desapontado que ela quis lhe contar como era difícil, às vezes, se fazer de séria quando ele dizia alguma coisa boba para alegrá-la. Ou como era doloroso quando ele fingia esquecê-la e tinha um encontro com outra garota qualquer. E principalmente, como já era quase impossível para ela continuar dizendo não aos seus convites para sair, quando na verdade ela queria dizer sim. Só para vê-lo sorrir.

É, ela também adorava o sorriso dele.

E foi nesse momento que ela desistiu de resistir. Desistiu de mentir para si mesma. Era hora de encarar os fatos: em algum momento dos últimos três anos, enquanto ela brigava com James pelo que ele fazia aos garotos da Sonserina, pelas suas brincadeiras idiotas e pelos seus convites para sair mais idiotas ainda, ela havia se apaixonado por ele.

A revelação a chocou tão fortemente que ela não respondeu ao comentário, simplesmente caminhou até ele e, sem dizer uma palavra, lhe entregou o pomo e foi embora. Ele devia ter notado que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, pois ainda a pediu para esperar, mas ela estava tão assustada que correu mais rápido ainda, e só parou quando sentiu a fronha do seu próprio travesseiro. Trancada em seu quarto, dando graças a Merlin por ser monitora-chefe e não dividir o quarto com ninguém, chorou até dormir.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily Evans acordou atrasada. Apesar de ser Sábado, era responsável por um grupo de estudos de alunos do segundo ano de todas as casas, que estavam com dificuldades em Feitiços. Mas quando olhou no seu relógio, decidiu ficar mais um pouco na cama. De nada adiantaria correr, pois só pegaria o finalzinho, por mais rápida que fosse. E depois, duas monitoras estariam lá, não estariam? Elas poderiam muito bem se livrar sem sua presença.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal, porém, lembrou-se o que tinha feito ela ficar tão cansada que havia perdido a hora. O problema é que só lembrou quando James Potter se levantou de sua cadeira e foi direto até ela. Uma parte do seu cérebro lhe dizia para dar as costas e sair correndo, mas ela se obrigou a ficar parada onde estava. Era melhor enfrentar ele logo, pensou. E uma pequena parte dela também não queria sair dali.

"Lily, você tá bem?" Ele parecia preocupado e ela ficou mais nervosa ainda. Se sentir grata pela preocupação dele não ajudava seu caso, nem um pouco.

"Claro que eu tô bem. Por que não estaria?"

"Não sei... Você não apareceu no grupo de estudos, hoje cedo, e parecia um pouco transtornada ontem, quando fugiu de mim no campo de quadribol"

"Eu não fugi de você, Potter" Ela ficava cada vez melhor nesse negócio de mentir. Bom, ela não achava que realmente conseguisse mentir para alguém. Sua mãe costumava lhe dizer que não adiantava ela tentar mentir, pois seus olhos não sabiam esconder a verdade.

"Fugiu sim, mas eu não vou discutir isso com você. Na verdade, quero te fazer uma proposta"

"Se for um convite para sair com você, a resposta é não" Ela achou que teria soado mais convincente se sua voz não tivesse tremido no final da frase. Se James notou, pelo menos não fez nenhum comentário.

"Esse é outro convite, Lily. Você já considerou ser parte do time de quadribol?"

Ela não agüentou: caiu na gargalhada. As pessoas do Salão Principal, que estavam praticamente ignorando os dois, só esperando para ouvir qual seria o fora que Lily daria ao pedido de James, de repente viraram-se, assustando-se com a resposta pouco usual.

"Essa é ótima. Eu achava que já tinha ouvido todas as suas piadinhas sem graça, mas essa é realmente engraçada" Ela disse, entre acessos de riso.

"Apesar de achar ótimo que você me considere um palhaço, que só conta piadas sem graça, isso não é brincadeira, Lily. Eu tô falando sério"

"Potter, você endoidou?" Ela começou a falar, quando controlou seus risos "Eu não levo jeito nenhum pra quadribol. Para falar a verdade, eu nem consigo voar numa vassoura. Morro de medo de altura"

"Mas eu poderia te ensinar, Lily. Você seria uma ótima apanhadora"

"Desista, Potter. Lembra das aulas de vôo, no primeiro ano? Eu até tentei, mas não deu. O máximo que eu consegui foi ficar a um metro do chão, e mesmo assim quase perdi o equilíbrio"

"Lily, você não tem mais onze anos. Eu conseguiria te ensinar a voar numa vassoura. Por favor, Lily. Eu nunca me perdoaria se deixasse passar a chance de ter uma apanhadora tão boa quanto você no time" E fez novamente seu melhor olhar pidão. O problema é que ela não mentira: tinha mesmo pavor de altura.

"Não, Potter. Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que se contentar com o Nicholas mesmo" E dizendo isso foi tomar seu café da manhã.

Mas James Potter não desistia tão fácil de nada, como ela já devia estar careca de saber. Ele começou a pedir que ela tentasse ter aulas de vôo com ele a cada duas horas. Era ainda pior do que no quinto ano, quando ele finalmente começou a notá-la e passou a pedir para sair com ela. Aliás, ele nem a chamava para sair, mais. O que a entristecia mais do que ela acharia possível. Descobrir-se apaixonada por James justamente quando ele desistia dela era, no mínimo, frustrante. Finalmente, seis dias depois, ela finalmente mudou sua resposta, mas de um jeito muito diferente do que ela mesma poderia prever.

"Potter" Ela o chamou, fazendo-o parar com o coro de 'Por Favor, por favor' que ele havia começado à meia hora, quando ela tinha sentado no sofá da sala comunal da monitoria. "Eu tenho uma contra-proposta para você "

"Pode falar" Ele respondeu, provavelmente achando que ela aceitaria. Lily respirou fundo.

"Você pára de tentar me convencer de ter aulas de vôo com você, e esquece a idéia de que eu poderia ser uma boa apanhadora" Ele já ia protestar, mas ela não deixou que ele falasse, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios "E eu saio com você" Ela terminou a proposta antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse interferir.

Ele já estava pasmo com o toque do dedo dela sobre seus lábios, mas quando finalmente entendeu o que ela tinha dito, ficou em estado de choque. Ela deixou sua mão cair e já estava se levantando para voltar ao seu quarto e se esconder da vergonha de ter sido rejeitada quando ele saiu do transe e a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela voltasse a se sentar.

"Como assim, 'eu saio com você'? Quer dizer... é um encontro mesmo, um encontro de verdade, só nós dois?" Ele parecia muito aturdido ainda, como se não acreditasse que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

"Bem, é... eu achei que você queria sair comigo, depois de tantos anos me pedindo, mas eu obviamente estava enganada... Você provavelmente mudou de idéia" Ela tentou se levantar novamente, mas a mão dele, firmemente fechada sobre seu braço a impediu. "James, deixa eu ir"

"Mudei de idéia? Eu não mudei de idéia coisa nenhuma. Só fiquei um pouco surpreso, não estava esperando por isso"

"Então, você aceita?"

"Depende... isso tudo é só para escapar das aulas de vôo?"

Ela pensou em mentir, mas decidiu que era melhor abrir o jogo. Ele merecia saber.

"Não, não é só por isso. Eu... realmente... eu quero sair com você, James. Não é uma coisa unilateral" Ela começou a olhar para o sofá.

"Sério???" Quando viu que ela afirmava com a cabeça, ele abriu um sorriso "Tudo bem, então. Eu aceito sua contra-proposta: eu paro de insistir para que você tente voar numa vassoura... e você aceita namorar comigo, certo?"

"Ei, calma aí... eu aceitei sair com você, não namorar com você!" Ela tentou soar brava, mas era díficil quando sorria tanto. Ele só sorriu de volta e seus olhos brilharam. Aos poucos, ele inclinava a cabeça na direção dela que, mesmo sabendo o que ele queria, não fez movimento nenhum. Muito pelo contrário, se pegou antecipando o beijo.

Quando finalmente os lábios dele tocaram os seus, uma onda de prazer a invadiu. Ele começou a mexer os lábios sobre os dela, de mansinho, como se estivesse com medo que ela o empurrasse ou lhe desse um tapa. Para deixá-lo mais seguro, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto. Ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e aproveitou o movimento para aprofundar o beijo, pedindo permissão para ela, passando a língua no seu lábio inferior. Ela também abriu um pouco a boca e o beijo se tornou mais apaixonado, fazendo com que ele passasse os braços em torno da cintura dela.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, só se beijando e deixando que seus corpos se conhecessem. Quando tiveram que parar para respirar, ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela, sorrindo, e disse:

"Mas você poderia considerar o pedido, não acha?"

Ela só lhe sorriu misteriosamente e o puxou para mais um beijo.

* * *

_Finis _


End file.
